<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Want it Then You'll Have to Work For it! by RainbowAether</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747438">If You Want it Then You'll Have to Work For it!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether'>RainbowAether</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Fainting, Femdom, Foreplay, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, Lube, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shuichi goes to pick up the cameras from Miu, he gets far more than he bargained for when she wants payment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Want it Then You'll Have to Work For it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi was walking down to Miu's lab to pick up the three cameras he had dropped off the day before. As he walked down the stairs from the dorm room to her lab, he wondered if Miu would require him to do something strange like yesterday; Minorly cursing himself for not bring Kaede to help wrangle Miu's personality. </p><p>He knocked at the door, praying that she would simply give the cameras, and left him to leave. "Get the cameras and leave. Get the cameras and leave," he repeated to himself in his head.</p><p>"Hey, Pooichi! Come to get your cameras?" Miu said as she opened the door. "Umm . . . Yes, that's right Miu," his voice cracked, "I'm just here for the cameras". <br/>"Alright Pooichi, come in and I'll give 'em to ya," Miu lazily replied.<br/>"N-No, I'll just take the cameras and be on my way," trying his best to sound confident.<br/>"Pooichi don't be such a little virgin! If you want the cameras . . ," she said taking a pause, "Then you need to come in my lab!"</p><p>Shuichi let out a long sigh before stepping into the middle of the inventor's lab, with her quickly locking the door behind him. Miu took in a deep breath, "Alright! I'm just gonna tell you exactly why you're in my lab!" Shuichi moving his gaze from the different tools to Miu as she spoke. "Shuichi, if you want these cameras, the gorgeous girl genius is gonna need some payment!"<br/>"Payment? D-Don't worry Miu, when we get out I'll be sure to-"<br/>Miu angrily pits her hand up, "I don't need your fucking money! If you want these cameras, then your gonna pay me with your body!".<br/>"Wh-What?," Shuichi stuttered out of shock as Miu looked completely unfazed.</p><p>"I know, I know, someone as gorgeous as me? But really, think about it! Who knows how long we might be here, and I don't have my . . ." </p><p>Miu suddenly looking flustered, "better toys. We might be here for a few weeks! And considering the kinda assholes I'm stuck with, you seem like the best choice!," she finished, confidently pointing at Shuichi. Shuichi suddenly realizing if he wanted these cameras, he wasn't going to get them with all his dignity intact. The flustered detective looking down as dirty thoughts sped through his mind, as Miu unknowingly walked up to him, grabbing his hat before dropping it to the ground.</p><p>"Oh come on Shuichi, make your damn choice I won't even ask what they're for! Even if it's for panty shots! Do you want the cameras?"<br/>Shuichi tried his best to look up to Miu, before muttering, "S-sure, I need those cameras after all". "Alright Pooichi, your mind's gonna get fuckin' blown!" she yelled out before pushing him against her work table, causing him to nearly fall on it.</p><p>"Miu! What are you doing?," Shuichi blurted out.<br/>"What the fuck does it look like?!," unbuttoning his overcoat and shirt, "I can't just fuck someone with all their clothes on!".<br/>"That's not what I'm worried about, what about that!" pointing to the coil of ropes Miu held in her other hand. "Did you think this would be some vanilla bull? We both know a perv as you can only think about some kinky shit!," she replied walking around, before taking both his hands and wrapping the rope around them; Then pulling him onto the table and forcing him to lay down.</p><p>Miu then began to pull off Shuichi's pants; "M-Miu, slow down!" Shuichi pleaded out of embarrassment, as Miu's hands had fully removed all his clothing. Shuichi felt like his embarrassment was going to be the death of him, closing his eyes as Miu then wrapped a hand around the boy's cock. "Wow, Shuichi! For some little pervy detective you sure are packing!" she said before cackling.</p><p>Shuichi's eyes opened slightly as he heard the sound of a drawer being opened, looking towards it; He saw an array of sex toys, featuring dildos, vibrators, beads, plugs, gags, and toys he didn't even know the names of. "I thought you said you didn't have any!," Shuichi cried out as Miu's focus remained on the toys."I only said I didn't have any of my better toys, not that I didn't have any, you dickwad!"</p><p>She grabbed two small suction cups with a vibrating tip that was attached to a wire with a remote. She attached the two auctions as Shuichi grunted at feeling the sensitive skin touched. Afterward, Miu held the remote before turning it onto its first setting. Shuichi's body tried to shoot up, but Miu's hand pushed him back down. Her hand then reached toward a ball gag, unclasping the hook at the back before pushing the plastic ball into his mouth. Miu laughed at his worried groans, "There! Now you can't complain, we both know that you want this!" she countered to his sounds. </p><p>Miu then pulled a bottle of lube out, before squirting onto her and hand and rubbing it on Shuichi's half-hard dick. She put down the remote for the vibrating suction cups, Shuichi had already thrown out any idea that she would be over anytime soon when she took another squirt and began fingering his asshole. Tears began to well in his eyes as both of Miu's hands got to work on both cock and ass. "See look! Your body already loves it, but of course, it does when a goddess like me is treating you!" Miu asserted. </p><p>He tried to relax as he felt two of Miu's slender fingers push hard into him, he had never experienced something like this before after all; Making him He felt his body suddenly jolt as she rubbed against his prostate, "Oh? Does my little boy toy like it there?" she mockingly said. Then inserting a third finger into him as his body continued to convulse. He felt so dirty as he began to feel his cock nearly release from all the sensations attacking his body. "Hey, Pooichi! If you come before I say so, I'm not giving you the cameras, okay?" he nodded his head furiously, as his lower body twitch at every sensation.</p><p>Miu then removed her three fingers and moved both of her hands to the drawer of toys, Shuichi looked over, worried at what she would introduce next. She then grabbed a sizeable vibrator, making sure to apply excessive amounts of lube to the toy. All while Shuichi was afraid, yet aroused at the thought of him taking such a toy, as Miu lined up his ass to the vibrator. Shuichi attempted to scream as Miu pushed the toy into him. </p><p>When the toy finally could push in any further, right up against his prostate; Shuichi began to relax, until Miu flicked on the switch at the base. The embarrassed boy then began to hold back any sounds and his own cock's orgasm, which was already leaking precum from the harsh treatment.</p><p>Miu roared as she watched the shy detective fall apart right before her eyes. "I think we're finally ready!" Shuichi attempted to respond to the remark but only resulted in muffled cries. His question answered as Miu jumped on the table, now looking down at him. "Watching you has made me more than ready, you're really cute like this Shuichi!," she replied as she lifted her skirt to reveal a distinct lack of panties as a clear liquid slowly dripped down on Shuichi's erection; Making him squirm as just the warm fluid made his cock twitch in anticipation.</p><p>Shuichi tried to hold his will together as Miu came down on his cock, giggling at his reaction. Even just being in Miu felt like it was too much. Miu then placed her hands on his chest, "Remember Shuichi, no coming until I say so," she commanded. Shuichi nodded his head, both wanting more of this treatment, as well as being worried about what would happen if he couldn't hold himself together. Miu then began to slowly move up and down on his length watching Shuichi's facial expressions closely, enjoying every second of it. </p><p>Once he appeared to have gotten used to the sensation, she stopped, Shuichi opening his eyes to see why she would. He was greater at the sight of Miu putting her hand near his ass and pushing the vibrator in, along with turning up the setting. Shuichi's body spammed at the harsher treatment, as Miu then turn up the vibration on the suction on his nipples as well. Miu resumed her work on Shuichi's member as Shuichi made increasingly desperate noises as drool dripped from behind the gag. "Shuichi I told you this would be good for the both of us! Especially someone who needs action desperately!" Miu reacted as an insult as she was starting to feel her orgasm come on; Miu slowing herself down to ride out this experience.</p><p>Shuichi's body felt like it was on fire as we felt Miu slow down, barely keeping himself in check as well. He knew that Miu might every well keep the cameras away from him if he finished "too early"; So as a response, Shuichi began to buck his hips into Miu's pussy. "Shuichi! W-What are you doing?" her confident demeanor began to fall, although her surprise was soon overtaken by her lust. As she then began to bounce on him as fast as her body could. </p><p>Continuing her rough treatment, she looked up to the flustered boy, bangs stuck to his forehead with his body drenched in sweat. She feeling herself that she could not be able to go much longer. "Shuichi . . ," she mumbled out, as he looked up to her. "On the count of three . . . You can come," she closed her eyes focusing on the feeling of a cock burrowed so deeply in her. <br/>"One . . ." <br/>Shuichi knew she just had a few more moments to hold on to.<br/>"Two . . ."<br/>Attempting to make sure he could hold on.<br/>"Thr-"<br/>As soon as he heard just the start of those magic words, he came harder than he ever had from his masturbation, his body clenching around both the vibrator up his ass as well as the hot fluid from cock. Miu herself was cut off as she felt the sticky come to fill her insides, pushing her over the edge.</p><p>As they both came down from their orgasms, Miu slowly removed herself from Shuichi, semen leaking out; Before removing the vibrator, the suction cups, gag, and rope around his wrists. Shuchi himself unable to cobble together any kind of sentence or response. Miu walked over to get the cameras, pulling the drawer right next to her toys. Shuichi attempted to get up, only to have his body collapse onto the ground.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>